vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 6
Chapter 6 is the sixth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Next morning a strange beggar appears at the gates. Zhao Yan defends him against the attacks of the students and was kind to him. Later she receives news that his appearance is a bad omen. Yi Shen and Kai Lin are worried about an attack. Xi Yan invites them for breakfast, but the juice she brings to them is rejected by Yi Shen and Kai Lin since they start to get suspicious of her. They drink water instead, but Xi Yan put a weakening powder into the water filters as she predicted this from them. But Zhao Yan remains unpoisoned as she trusts her sister. In another place Yi Sai greets the beggar as his leader. He turns out to be Fan Le Lao, the prince of the Lasombra Clan and leader of the whole Sabbat. He disguised himself as a beggar to check out the Academy. He is informed that everything is ready for an attack. He gives out a command to attack and that Zhao Yan is to be spared. Description Next morning a beggar appears at the gates of the Sheng Pei Ren Academy. Most of the students have high status (noble or aristocratic birth) and are considers as elits so they find his presence offending. They mock him, call him by names, one of them even throws stones at him. When Zhao Yan sees this she defends the beggar. The other students are baffled by this, since she the first ranked student of their Academy defends a beggar. Since the boys don't want to leave a bad impression on her, they leave. Zhao Yan kindly gives him money so he can buy food and suggests him to leave as they will call the guards on him. When the man takes the money a red tattoo flashes on his right hand. The Hunters receives more and more report on violence done by the Sabbat. Yi Shen is concerned about the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere, but Zhao Yan reassures her that they are in a safe place. He also reports the beggar with the strange tattoo on his. Both Yi Shen and Kai Lin are alarmed by this, as the other two fallen Academies reported seeing a man begging at their gates prior the night they got attacked. They feel like someone is watching them. The door opens and Xi Yan appears with a charming smile on her face. She says she was waiting in front of the door for them since they didn't have a breakfast but didn't want to interrupt them in their meeting. Yi Shen starts to get suspicious of her. In the canteen Xi Yan brings them four glasses of orange juice. But Yi Shen and Kai Lin are both suspecting her to be a traitor and they don't drink it, claiming that they don't like orange juice. Kai Lin and Yi Shen go for water and she brings another glass trying to persuade Zhao Yan to have water instead of the orange juice. Zhao Yan doesn't even thought about that her sister is suspicios so she wants to drink the juice with Xi Yan since she likes it. Kai Lin and Yi Shen drink their water but Xi Yan predicted that they will suspect her so she put the powder medicine into the water filters. But she haven't thought that Zhao Yan still trusts her. She tries to take away the juice from her and make her drink the water, but the glass slips out from Zhao Yan's hand and shatters on the floor. Xi Yan decides to leave it that way. At nightfall, in a throne-room like place which has windows facing a desolate place filled Zombies Yi Sai greets the man who was the beggar before the Academy as "leader" and informs him that the silver crosses protecting the Academy were destroyed, the Hunters were poisoned and the Zombies are ready, so they can attack after sunset. The beggar turns out to be the prince of the Lasombra Clan and the leader of the Sabbat union, Fan Le Lao. Yi Sai asks him if it is true that he visited the Academy already. He confirms it telling them that he visits every place they choose for draining blood, and he always disguises himself as a beggar. It reminds him of his childhood and he is fascinated by transformations such as from poor to wealthy. He gives out a command that Nan Gong Zhao Yan must be left alive. Fun Facts The Sabbat is based on an organization from the VtM. Its core is made up from two Vampire Bloodline (or Clan): the Tzimisce and the Lasombra. They see the Vampires as a race superior to humans, and they are on the opinion that they should rule. They are unwilling to hide in the shadows and mimick to be humans. Out of all the alliances, the Sabbat are considered one of the true "villains" of VtM because of this. Both the Tzimisce and the Lasombra encourage the dog-eat-dog culture, as it seems to ensure that only the strongest, smartest, and most capable lead the sect, and all the rest are fodder for the appetites of their betters. The Vampires of the Lasombra normally shows great leading abilities, cunningness, foresight and great scheming abilites, so the position of the leader is normally entrusted to a Lasombra. Thats the reason why Yi Sai greets Fan Le Lao as a 'leader' though both are the crown princes of their respective clans. In VtM unlike VS, the Sabbat has a fairly large number of various vampires from other clans, who often left their clans either to see what it is like on the other side of the fence, or to get away from their suppressive elders and sires. Category:Chapter